Wake Up Tomorrow and Regret the Pain
by a-ufo-party
Summary: "You can't blame yourself for everything." After a moment, something different came over Jemma's face. Moving closer, Fitz wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. He held her tightly as she cried. There was little more he could do. He knew full well how it felt to lose the person you love. After all, he'd lost her multiple times. (Fitzsimmons after the events of Maveth)


**Warning: Contains major spoilers for the season 3 mid-season finale.**

 **Title:** taken from Silhouettes by Sleeping at Last.

After the events of _Maveth_...

* * *

Fitz lay in his bed in the base infirmary. Though he'd sustained only limited injuries, he was forced to spend the night there, just as an extra precaution; to be certain no alien toxins had infected him. Not that he was doing much sleeping. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw the look of disappointment and heartbreak in Jemma's face again. He'd let her down. There was nothing he could have done, of course, but he still felt like a failure.

"Fitz?" Jemma's voice suddenly rang out in the darkness.

Sitting up, he looked around. "Jemma? What's wrong?"

"I...I can't sleep..." She stepped through the doorway; tears left a shimmering trail down her cheeks.

Turning on his lamp, Fitz made room for her to sit beside him. Then, he noticed the ugly bruises around her wrists. He felt a stabbing in his heart. If he hadn't taken so long on the godforsaken planet, maybe the wounds wouldn't have been so severe. "Here, sit down, I'll go get you some ice."

She smiled wearily at him and sank onto the bed. "I'm sorry...I know you're supposed to be resting-"

"Don't make a fuss. I wasn't getting much sleep. Anyway, I've just got a scratch." Without hesitation, he wrapped the blanket around her frail shoulders. He was so tempted to kiss her head, but resisted. "I'll be right back, okay?"

With a final glance at her, he headed to the kitchen. It was empty, with only one dim light illuminating the room. He hadn't expected anyone to be awake. It was three in the morning, after all. Fetching a glass from the cabinet, he filled it with water. Then, he grabbed two ice packs and a towel, before leaving.

Simmons was resting with her eyes closed, but when he returned she sat up and smiled slightly.

"I got you a glass of water too. Thought you might be dehydrated..." His voice trailed off.

"Thank you, Fitz. That's very thoughtful of you." She said faintly, taking the cup. After drinking a sip of the liquid, she placed the glass on the bed tray.

Falling beside her, Fitz reached out his hands. "Here, let me see your wrists."

With a grimace, she pulled up her sleeves and placed her hands in his.

"May I-?" He nodded towards the ice packs.

"Yes, thank you." She sighed, an exhausted smile on her face.

Returning the smile, he pressed the ice to her bruises. Her hair fell into her face. Without thinking he tucked it behind her ear for her.

"Thank you."

"Hold on, this will sting..."

While he held the ice on her wounds, she talked. "They're not as bad as they look. Most of the bruising is on the surface. Both wrists are sprained, the left slightly worse than the right. Though, I feared that it may have been fractured, the X-rays said otherwise, thank goodness."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on her face. The relief he felt to have her there, _safe_ , seeped into his chest.

"...and I suppose, had I not attempted to break the bonds, they wouldn't have been so bad-"

"No, it's my fault. I took too long to get back from the portal." Placing the ice packs aside, he began to gently press the towel against her wrists to dry them. He avoided her eyes, until he heard a small laugh.

"Oh, Fitz." She smiled fondly. "You can't blame yourself for everything." After a moment, something different came over her face. Slowly, tears began to well up in her eyes.

Moving closer, Fitz wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. Jemma rested her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly as she cried. There was little more he could do. He knew full well how it felt to lose the person you love. After all, he'd lost her multiple times.

"I'm sorry, Jemma." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I promised that I would bring him back, and I didn't."

"Its not your fault." She shook her head. Her breath was ragged.

Fitz found himself rocking slightly. He continued to do so until he felt her begin to relax in his embrace. For a few moments, they were silent. Soon, Jemma's breaths grew long and slow.

"I...I wish none of this would have happened." She whispered.

"If there'd been any way to save Will, I would've-"

"No, not just that. If I never would have been taken to that planet, Will never would have died, then you and-"

Taking a breath, Fitz interrupted her. "But then he would've been alone for the rest of his life. And eventually Hydra would've shown up with their bloody great weapons and killed him just for the hell of it."

"I...I suppose, but-"

"And at least you made his last days damn good ones." His voice cracked tearfully. "He loved you. I'm sure he would've rather died saving you, than starved or gone mad."

"Oh Fitz..." Pulling away, she stared desperately into his eyes. "I love...loved...Will. But..."

Fitz looked down, trying to mask the pain on his face.

"But..I just...if this whole ordeal never would've happened, then you and I could've..." She fell silent; seemingly scared to continue.

Her words, though spoken in a whisper, rang louder than gunshots. Fitz's heart jumped, pounding like a drum in his ears. "Y-yeah..." He stuttered.

She held his gaze. "Fitz..."

"Jemma, I..." It was as if the weight of the universe was pressing down on his throat, stopping his words.

"Please, I need to...bloody hell, there's so much I need to say." She breathed.

"It can wait." He spoke quietly, pushing back her hair.

Gradually, their faces moved closer together. The air was thin enough to cut with a knife. Jemma's hands found their way to Fitz's neck. He felt the same fireworks in his chest he'd experienced the first time he had kissed her. But this time, rather than being fueled by anger, it was longing. Every cell in his body adored her. His mind was screaming out to kiss her. His heart was pounding against his ribs. But, he was frozen in fear. He couldn't live if she rejected him. With a deep breath, he started to move away.

Then, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

It felt like it only lasted a moment; over far too soon. Within that kiss, Fitz's fears were laid to rest. The suffering, the hurt, the betrayal: it was all worth it. None of the hardships were important anymore. Only one thing mattered, and that was Jemma.

Her eyes remained closed, as they held their foreheads together. There was no need for words.

Jemma moved her head to his shoulder. "Will you..."

"Yeah, I'll stay with you. Try and get some sleep, okay?" He adjusted the blankets on her shoulders. His lips still burned from the kiss.

Wrapping her hand around his, she squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Fitz."

With a smile, he turned off the lamp. Though there was still much left unsaid, it could wait.

It could all wait.

* * *

 **A/N** Hey guys! This is my first ever Agents of SHIELD fanfiction, so I hope you liked it. After the mid-season finale, I really wanted to write a sort of "missing scene". Then, while I was listening to Sleeping at Last (because ALL of their songs could be about Fitzsimmons), I couldn't help but get inspired to write this. Follows and favorites are appreciated, and especially... **REVIEWS!** Thank you, lovelies! :)

 **Reminder:** This is only a one shot, so I will not be updating again. :)


End file.
